There's No Going Back
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Their world as they knew it was ending. Henry hugged his father tightly. Emma was mere feet away holding onto her parents. "Dad…don't go, come with us…" Henry begged. What could Neal do? "I can't Henry…I don't belong—!" "You belong with Mom and me! We need you!" If only Pan hadn't changed the spell.
1. 1

**There's No Going Back**

 **Summary: Their world as they knew it was ending. Henry hugged his father tightly. Emma was mere feet away holding onto her parents. "Dad…don't go, come with us…" Henry begged. What can Neal do? "I can't Henry…I don't belong—!" "You belong with Mom and me! We need you!" If only Pan hadn't changed the spell.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time, never have and never will. So please don't sue me!

Note: Before we begin our tale, I'd like to point out this is my first Once Upon a Time story and I haven't finished Season 4 yet but I'm working on it. Just thought this was good enough and I needed to write it. RIP Neal

 _ENJOY_

 _~x~_

 _Chapter 1: Getting Away_

Their world was coming to an end. Regina told them what they had to do, what they needed to do to stop Pan and the new curse. Neal stood off to the side, staring at Emma and Henry. He would have to leave his family for what, the 10th time? He had only just gotten them back and yet, they were being taken from him.

He turned to look at Emma's parents, who looked like they weren't okay with the plan but couldn't go against it. Emma could go with them, but who would look after Henry?

Neal sighed and joined the group as they gathered at the town line. He stood off to the side, watching as the Charming's said their goodbyes. Henry held onto his grandparents and then moved onto his other mother Regina. Neal thought of anything to say to his son to keep him strong, to remember that Neal loved him. But nothing… Neal was still hurting after his father's death and saving them all.

Henry came over to him and Neal pulled him into his arms. "It's going to be okay…" He whispered and promised the boy.

Henry shook his head. Henry hugged his father tightly. Emma was mere feet away holding onto her parents. "Dad…don't go, come with us…" Henry begged.

What could Neal do? "I can't Henry…I don't belong—!"

"You belong with Mom and me! We need you!" If only Pan hadn't changed the spell.

Neal sighed and looked down at his boy. He kissed his head. "I don't belong here anymore Henry."

Henry pulled away, tears shining in his eyes before he looked away. Of course Neal couldn't go with him, if there was a way, of course he would go. But he couldn't. Regina had made that very clear.

Emma moved over to Neal once Henry had moved on. "Hey…" Emma said pushing some of her blonde hair behind her ear. Neal smiled weakly.

"Hey…" Neal said sadly.

Emma smiled weakly as well. "Neal—"

"Don't say anything Emma, I know it's going to be fine but it isn't. I won't see you or Henry anymore. And that _kills_ me!" Neal said frowning. "I don't want you to be without me! Not again!"

Emma fell quiet. Snow White looked uneasy with the thought of her daughter being hurt and she thought hard. Before her eyes widen. "Maybe you don't have to go without Neal Emma…"

Everyone looked at her.

"Huh?" Grumpy questioned.

Henry looked a little hopeful. "Neal was here before the curse, wasn't he? And the curse is just taking people who came here _by the curse_ back home. You could stay!" Snow explained.

Emma and Neal share a look. Hook didn't look so pleased because he was in love with Emma, but he was willing to do whatever it took to make her happy.

"And if it doesn't work?" Regina asked, frowning deeply.

"We have to try, I mean, can't true love do anything?" Snow said smiling as she looked at her daughter. Emma thought about it. _Did she love Neal?_ Of course she did, but she was also scared of her feelings for him and for Hook. Henry looked so hopeful. "It's worth a shot isn't it?"

The group agreed. So Regina moved over and smiled weakly. "I'll give you some memories so you won't forget everything. That's my gift to you." She used a small spell that would become active but would keep them from losing their minds or something. They would forget Storybrooke.

There was a soft cry of, _"The curse is getting closer!"_

Emma said goodbye to everyone before she led Henry over to the car. They climbed in. Neal glanced at everyone.

"Bye Neal," Charming said nodding to him.

"Bye is forever," Neal said calmly. "But David, I promise that one day you'll see Emma and Henry again."

The curse got closer. Neal headed towards the car which he rushed over. He climbed inside, looking beyond nervous and so the car began. Neal got ready for anything to remind himself that he couldn't leave, but instead, the car passed by easily. Neal turned to look from the back sit as he watched the people become swooped by mist.

Henry and Emma both share a warm smile, and Emma looked through the mirror at Neal. He returned it.

 _~x~_

 **THEIR NEW HOME**

Henry, Emma and Neal forgot about Storybrooke. They lived their lives together. The time that they were in Storybrooke changed. Instead of Emma being in jail and once getting out, was alone and baby-less, Neal bailed her out and supported her and Henry.

Emma and Neal got an apartment together in New York, and their memories were very nice. Henry was beyond happy, and it seemed they had finally gotten their happy ending.

At that moment, Emma was making breakfast well Henry finished up some late homework with the help of Neal. "I don't see why you don't do your homework at night," Emma joked.

Henry looked up, "Because if I do, dad can't help." He grinned.

"Oh, so you're using me?" Neal chuckled. He looked at Emma. "Shouldn't you be off your feet?"

Emma served breakfast to each man. "How did you guess?" Henry chuckled and the family laughed together.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm _fine_. I'm only 5 months pregnant." She sat with her family.

They ate breakfast until….

 _ **KNOCK, KNOCK**_

Neal blinked. He looked at Emma and Emma looked at him. "Are we expecting someone?" Henry asked.

"No…" Emma said.

Neal got up and went to answer the door once another fierce knock was heard. Emma blinked and stood up, looking nervously for her husband. Yes, in this 'life', Neal and Emma had gotten married. Neal answered the door. "Um hi?" he questioned.

At the door stood a man with black robes and looked very out of place. "Baelfire…" the man whispered.

Neal stared, looking overly confused. Regina, to save Neal and his family, had erased everything. Neal thought he had grown up normally. "Who?" Neal asked.

The man frowned. "You don't remember me but I'm—"

Emma appeared in that moment, looking at the man strangely. The man's eyes widen. Emma raised an eyebrow. "Neal, who's this?" she asked.

"You're pregnant…." The man said shocked.

Emma covered her stomach protectively. "Who are you?" She demanded. Neal got protective and stood in front of her. It seemed things had just gotten a little harder for Hook…

 **Review please! Tell me if this is worth continuing or if this is a waste of my time. As you can tell, Emma/Neal; and they too, are having a baby though not as crazy pregnant like Snow and Charming. Oh well! REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Nerdy~**


	2. 2

**There's No Going Back**

 **Note: Thank you everyone for reviewing, following or just plain reading this! I know it isn't my best work, and the characters are OOC but whatever, right? I enjoyed writing it and I'm enjoyed writing this. Enjoy!**

 _~x~_

 _Chapter 2: Baby girl or Baby boy?_

Emma didn't know who this guy was, why he was at their apartment and what he was wearing. She felt the baby flutter inside of her and she gasped. "Neal!" She said causing her husband (they were going onto 6 months together as a married couple) to turn and look at her. "The baby kicked!"

As much as Emma would rather not show anything of who she was to this stranger, but Neal was the father of her baby and Emma couldn't help but tell him when their baby first kicked.

Neal grinned as he reached over to feel the kick, and Emma noticed the stranger itched to feel as well, which confused her. He looked like a pirate. "Wow, we got a strong one," He said grinning.

Emma then turned to the stranger and Neal sensed she was going into 'Emma mode' and he followed suit, though into 'husband/protective daddy mode'. "Why are you here?" Emma asked.

"Your parents need you," He said breathlessly. "I know you don't think you know me but you do!"

Emma looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah right, I think I would remember someone as crazy as you. And I don't really have any parents."

The pirate frowned. "Emma—"

"How do you know my wife's name?" Neal demanded.

"If you let me finish," he said narrowing his eyes at Neal. "I have been trying to explain that your memories were erased but right now, your parents need you! Hell, your _family_ needs you!"

Neal frowned. "You're a nut case."

The pirate rolled his eyes, "Really?" He shook his head and looked at Emma. "Emma, use your super power if you don't believe me."

"It doesn't have to be true for you to believe in something." Emma said calmly, looking at this man like he was crazy; which he proved when he tried to kill Emma— causing her to slap him and Neal kind of to tackle him against the wall of the hallway.

"Don't EVER kiss my wife again!" Neal snapped before he turned though decided to kick the guy in the balls, causing him to fall to the ground, and then Neal went inside and closed the door. He rushed to Emma's side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Neal; I can fight my own battles you know." Emma said before kissing his cheek. "Thank you though…."

"Anything for you, Mrs. Cassidy," Neal smiled and Emma returned it, before they shared a kiss.

 _~x~_

After they dropped Henry off to school, which took a lot of convincing on Neal's part since Henry didn't want to miss out on the doctor's appointment, before Neal and Emma could go to the doctor's appointment. Neal and Emma held hands as they headed towards the doctor's office.

"Do you think the baby will be in position to see the gender?" Neal asked with a fond smile. They had yet to find out if it was a girl or boy.

Emma shrugged. "Maybe, who knows?"

The happy couple kept walking unknowingly being followed by a certain someone.

Once in the office, Emma lay down and got ready to see her baby. The doctor appeared. "Oh Mrs. Cassidy! How nice to see you again, oh and Mr. Cassidy, I'm glad to see you could make it this time." The doctor said smiling.

Neal nodded. "Work really has gotten me swamped."

The doctor understood. "Well, Emma here didn't even bother checking to see if we could find the gender. She didn't want to know without you here."

Emma and Neal share a kiss, Neal smiling proudly.

The doctor began her work and started showing them their baby. It was still kind of small, but was growing. Emma smiled as she stared at the screen. _Her baby_ …

Then, the doctor made a happy noise, "Looks like the baby is in position today! Would you like to know if it's a girl or a boy?"

Emma and Neal look at each other before nodding. "Yes please," Neal said.

"Well congratulations, you two! You have a baby girl!"

 _~x~_

Shortly after, the appointment finished up. Emma and Neal headed to Neal's work to drop him off. They kissed goodbye. "I love you Emma and our little girl…" Neal said smiling.

Emma nodded. "We love you too Neal or I should say big daddy."

He chuckled before he left.

Emma decided to go for a walk and ended up finding the pirate from that morning. He turned to her. "Emma—"

"Who are you?" Emma demanded.

He sighed. "I explained it to you. I'm a person from your past—"

"I would remember you." Emma reminded him.

His eye twitched. "Your memories were erased! Please, just let me explain!"

Emma crossed her arms. She didn't look impressed. "And why should I do that?"

"And I explained it to you. Your family needs you, they're in danger. Take this and it'll show you _everything_!"

He handed her a vile.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Dude, I'm not taking your drugs. I'm pregnant."

The man sighed. "Okay look, I'm sorry for this morning but I thought you would remember me if I did it."

"I'm married, so why don't you leave me alone?" Emma demanded.

"Because I can't, something is going wrong and your family is in trouble. The Emma I know wouldn't let her family suffer." The pirate said trying to get her to understand.

She frowned. "My family is right here you know." She turned and walked away. And then police rushed forward. "There he is! The man who assaulted me!"

"I only kissed you!" The man said sounding confused.

Emma smirked then. "Ah. So he admits to it!" It seemed luck was on Emma's side….or so she thought.

 **Okay hey! Chapter 2, finished. :) If you want to leave baby names, do so please! How is Emma going to want to remember if Neal was always there for her? And Hook, how is he going to get Emma back to Storybrooke to save the town once more? REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Nerdy~**


	3. 3

_**LAST TIME:**_

" _I'm married, so why don't you leave me alone?" Emma demanded._

" _Because I can't, something is going wrong and your family is in trouble. The Emma I know wouldn't let her family suffer." The pirate said trying to get her to understand._

 _She frowned. "My family is right here you know." She turned and walked away. And then the police rushed forward. "There he is, the man who assaulted me!" Emma shouted._

" _I only kissed you!" The man said sounding confused._

 _Emma smirked then. "Ah. So he admits to it!" It seemed luck was on Emma's side….or so she thought._

~x~

 **There's No Going Back**

 **Chapter 3: Telling Henry**

After the police took the crazy man out of Emma's sights, Emma went home to her apartment to rest. Her daughter was kicking almost non-stop at her causing her fondly caress her baby bump.

She was wearing some comfortable tights that actually didn't squeeze the living day lights out of her, a large white tank top that was accented by Emma's famous red leather jacket. She was also wearing comfortable black shoes.

When she entered the apartment, Emma walked over to the fridge to grab some strawberries and whipped cream. The baby had a sweet tooth; that Emma _swore_ came from Neal. Emma sat down on the couch, turning on the TV to watch something. As she ate, her mind wandered to the stranger who had kissed her.

Just the thought of his lips on hers made her want to barf. The only man who was supposed to be kissing her was her husband. Emma may be many things, but a cheater was not one of them. A firm kick to her belly caused Emma to remember that her baby was hungry.

"Well sorry sweetie, mommy was thinking." Emma soothed her child as she took another bite of her whip cream covered strawberry. They were sweet and yummy. After finishing her snack, Emma settled onto her couch and watched her TV. At the moment, Emma was buried in one of her favorite TV shows, _Friends_.

However, while watching Joey and Chandler do some crazy stuff like they always seemed to do, Emma fell asleep to the sound of the TV as background noise.

~x~

The blonde was awoken from her slumber by the sound of Henry's loud footsteps, "Mom!" Henry shouted, rushing over to his mother's side. She opened her green eyes and shot Henry a slight look. Rarely could Emma sleep anymore with Neal's daughter constantly waking her up; either Emma needed to pee, food or she needed special Neal time.

"Henry?" Emma asked warily.

Henry chuckled but he was grinning. "Dad said you found out the gender today, but he wouldn't tell me. He said I had to ask you." Henry rambled. "SO what's the baby's gender?"

Emma turned to give her husband a death glare. Neal was smirking from his place in the kitchen, dishing out Chinese. Now that Emma thought about it, she was craving it. She was thankful that she had such a dotting husband. But right now, she was annoyed with him for sticking Henry on her. "Well, we're having a baby girl."

"Yay!" a loud yell came from the boy, causing Emma to wince. "I always wanted a baby sister! Yes, finally baby girl Cassidy!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Henry…"

"What? Cannot I be excited?" Henry asked a wide grin on his childish face.

Neal came into the living room to help his wife up. "Dinner's on the table," He said smiling at her. Henry jumped up and skipped to the table to sit and eat. Neal and Emma walked over and sat down. After a few thanks from Henry and Emma, the family of three and a half began their meal.

~x~

 **Yes I know, a shit chapter. But I honestly don't know where to go with this. I'll go rewatch some episodes to get an idea of where I was going. Until next time!**

 **BYE!**

 **Nerdy~**

 **PS: I'm still taking girl names ;)**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Pwease?**


End file.
